osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Toru
Appearance Toru is a somewhat unassuming looking young man, despite his white hair. His body does not grow hair anywhere except for his head. His skin is very pale, and he never seems to tan or burn. Underneath his clothing, his body is covered with a pattern of symmetrical, linear markings culminating in a circle on the top of each hand, and a circle just above the abdomen and below the pectorals. Whenever he is wet, water seems drawn to these lines on his body. He is of a rather average build for a teenager. Personality Toru is incredibly polite to most people, having been raised by an affluent family. He loves swimming and the ocean, and often can be seen near a pool, fountain, or other water feature. Toru will try to be friends with anyone he meets, regardless of their social rank. Backstory All Toru knows about himself and his past is that he is actually an Atlantean, A special race of humanity that evolved by living under the sea alongside intense amounts of magic. Toru was found as a baby in a strange capsule by the sea one day. The capsule washed up on the shore of a beach house owned by a very wealthy couple. The couple being unable to produce a child, they took the baby in as their own. The capsule contained three things: baby Toru, A strange necklace, and a large Nodachi that neither of the adults could draw from its sheath. After "adopting" Toru, they decided to sell their main mansion and live in the beach house, which was luxurious enough as it was. Toru grew up learning everything he could about the ocean, and attending private elementary and middle school. Thanks to his parents, Toru has lived an easy life, and has not had to fight. On his 15th birthday, Toru's parents gave him the strange necklace that they had found in his capsule. Even when Toru touched it, nothing happened. So he decided to spend the day on the beach, where he feels most at home. When he took the necklace with him while swimming, everything changed. The necklace seemed to suck up the water around Toru. It then began to expand, flowing around his body like a liquid. When the process was complete, Toru was covered from head to toe in outlandish armor. He found that not only could he move faster and was stronger on land, but when underwater, he could practically fly. Toru's parents knew he was different, but after this happened, they knew they had to send him to a special school to help him learn to control his power. Thus, Toru was accepted into Osaka Gakuin #42. Weapons and Abilities Being an Atlantean, Toru is very resistant to most forms of magic. This is because his people evolved in close contact to the intense magic that kept their land from being swallowed by the ocean. Toru has a natural affinity for water, in all forms. The markings along his body allow for water channeling, which is Toru's only form of offensive magic. He can control any water found in his surroundings, however, it has to be within a certain size, or else Toru cannot control it without wearing himself out very quickly (ex. He cannot control huge bodies of water). Toru is also a very adept swimmer, with a body that cuts through water like a knife. Toru's primary weapon is the Atlantic Nodachi. Taking the appearance of the traditional Japanese longsword, the Nodachi has a completely black blade. Near the handle, there is a blue gauge. This gauge fills whenever the blade is in contact with water. The blade becomes more powerful the wetter it gets, and never rusts. It can also emit slashes of water, and quickly remove all stored water by evaporating it as steam. The blade has a hook at the end. A particularly interesting feature about it is that only Toru can draw it from the sheath. Toru is in possession of special armor, which was found in his capsule the day he washed up on the shore of Japan. When enough water is absorbed, the armor transforms to cover his entire body. In its' normal state, the armor takes the shape of a special necklace. When transformed, it covers his body head to toe in a sleek kind of armor, sprouting large shoulderpads and a helmet with a long crest going back over his head. In this form, Toru has increased strength and speed, and can manouver extremely well underwater. however, the armor is powered by water, and once all the water is used up, it will "dry out" and turn back into a necklace again. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Captain's Musings Category:Accepted Character Category:Student